Dino Apolonio Dominates PTV Ranks at No. 4 of National TV Ratings
July 18, 2017 The station PTV 4, whose tagling Para sa Bayan, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No. 4, behind the giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA 7 and IBC 13, according to data from Kantar Media. Dino Apolonio, the network general manager and COO, made a relaunch of the new PTV last June 28 (Wednesday). The network resulted as a major player, and Dino admitted that the branding of the Kapambansa network. Dino also revealed that the network also operates on revenues as it generates for the government. The purpose of the network revamped its news programming: Daily Info (Monday to Friday, 9 to 9:30 a.m.), anchored by Audrey Gorriceta and Diane Querrer; Sentro Balita (Monday to Friday, 1 to 2 p.m.), anchored by Angelique Lazo and Alex Santos; Ulat Bayan (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m.), anchored by Aljo Bendijo and Catherine Vital; PTV News Headlines (Monday to Friday, 9:30 to 10:30 p.m.), anchored by Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina; and Ulat Bayan Weekend (Saturday and Sunday, 6 to 7 p.m.), anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturday, and Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje on Sunday. The purpose of that luncheon affair was to introduce to the press most of the shows produced by the network itself. Several hours of programming are produced daily by a blocktimer group, Viva-Vintage. Such programs include basketball and international sports events like the Cardiff, Wales World 9-Ball Billiards Championship participated in by several Filipino cue artists. The network does have very interesting new shows such as the one hosted by Chin Chin Gutierrez: Good Take, which airs on Mondays at 11:30 a.m. It features the best of Pinoy as exemplified by non-grandstanding heroes (meaning, non-politicians and non-showbiz idols dreaming of becoming politicians). Chin Chin’s co-hosts are Tintin Pizarro and Karen Cabrera, both well-experienced IBC-13 news reporters and newscasters. And, oh, yes, Chin Chin was asked to lead the invocation that afternoon and she did it in a very dramatic (even cinematic!) style that combined traditional Filipino and New Age rituals. She led the invocation wearing some native outfit from the Mountain Province and in front of fruits and earthen jars (and this was on the stage)with three musicians playing some native instruments, including a giant shell. She lit some candles and burned some incense. And then she had the people close their eyes, observe silence, get in touch with their inner selves, recall the people who have hurt them and forgive them mentally, recall the people they have hurt and offended and ask for their forgivenessand then project the spirit of success to all the shows of IBC-13. Then she switched to Filipino (her first invocations were in English) and prayed to Bathala for the success of IBC-13 shows. Afterwards, she asked everybody to light the candles they found at their tables to radiate to everyone and to the universe the spirit of success, peace, and harmony. 'PTV-4 Schedule (July 10-16, 2017)' :Monday-Friday :5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV (replay) :7 am - Bagong Pilipinas (LIVE) :8 am - :Mon & Wed: Chemistry in Action :Tue & Thurs: Science Made Easy :Fri: CONSTEL English :8:30 am - :Mon & Wed: Physics in Everyday Life :Tue & Thurs: Fun with Math :9 am - Daily Info (LIVE) :9:30 am - DOStv: Science for the People :10 am - TV Shop Philippines (with Malacanang Presscon/Mindanao Hour) :12 nn - Upin & Ipin :12:30 pm - BoBoiBoy :1 pm - Sentro Balita (LIVE) :2 pm - TV Shop Philippines :3:30 pm - Daimos :4 pm - Crayon Shin-chan :4:30 pm - Magic DoReMi :5 pm - Beyblade Burst :5:30 pm - Kilos Pronto (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Ulat Bayan (LIVE) :7:30 pm - :Mon, Tue, Thurs & Fri: ASEAN Documentaries :Wed: Para sa Bayan: Ang Kuwento ng PTV :8 pm - Magic Wonderland :8:30 pm - Father, I'll Take Care of You :9:15 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines (LIVE) :10:30 pm - :Mon: BizNews :Tue: Public Eye :Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan :Thurs: GSIS Members Hour :Fri: Paco Park Presents :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala :Saturday :5 am - Biyaheng Bukid :5:30 am - Oras ng Himala :6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air :7 am - Out of Town :7:30 am - Negoshow :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo :10 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show :11 am - Yan ang Marino :11:30 am - Auto Review :12 nn - CGTN: Assignment Asia :12:30 pm - CGTN: Culture Express :1 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) :3 pm - One Passion, One League :4 pm - Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - Magic Wonderland :7:30 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along :8 pm - Iskoolmates :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - ASEAN Spotlight TV :10 pm - The Boardroom :10:30 pm - Pilipino Box Office :12:30 am to 1:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :Sunday :5 am - Biyaheng Bukid :5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :6:30 am - Kerygma TV :7:30 am - Key of David :8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass (LIVE) :9 am - Alagang Magaling :10 am - Buhay Pinoy :10:30 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) :11 am - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV :12 nn - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity :1 pm - Kakaibang Lunas :1:30 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo :2 pm - UAAP Season 79 Women’s Volleyball (replay) :4 pm - Philippines Football League (LIVE) :6 pm - Ulat Bayan Weekend (LIVE) :7 pm - iTravel Pinas :7:30 pm - Paco Park Presents :8:30 pm - CGTN: Rediscovering China :9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (LIVE) :9:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries :9:30 pm - Primetime Cinema Sunday :11:30 pm to 12:30 am - Oras ng Himala